1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for content adaptive backlight control. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to adaptively controlling the backlight that illuminates a display based on content displayed on the display.
2. Introduction
Presently, electronic devices use displays to present information to users. Such information can include videos, such as movies, television shows, video clips, animated sequences, and other videos. The information can also include a user interface that can include icons, a virtual keyboard, sliders, dials, static graphics, charts, and other static graphical information that is displayed for a user. Many portable electronic devices use a backlight to illuminate a display for ease of viewability of the displayed information. Portable electronic devices also use batteries to allow a user to use the device when away from another source of power. A long battery life is important to allow a user to use the device for long periods of time without having to recharge the battery. Unfortunately, a backlight is a major user of a battery's charge, which results in the battery being depleted faster when the backlight is brighter Improved content adaptive backlight control can help extend battery life to provide for longer device usage in between charges as well as help reduce energy consumption even for devices that do not use batteries.